Wireless communication systems provide wireless access to communication services for user devices, such as wireless communication devices. Typically, wireless communication systems include wireless access equipment, such as base stations and associated interconnection, backhaul, and control equipment, as a part of a wireless access system to provide the wireless access across a geographic area. Wireless communication devices allow users to establish voice calls and exchange data communications with other devices, users, or systems.
As a part of providing the wireless access, a registration or initialization process typically occurs between the wireless access system and wireless communication devices. This registration process can occur when a communication session is initiated by a wireless communication device, or when a wireless communication device transitions between equipment providing the wireless access, such as during handoffs. The registration process typically includes handshaking and information exchange between the wireless access system and the wireless communication device, used to configure and assign wireless access resources for wireless links, such as a radio configuration type of the wireless access resources. Radio configuration types can include parameters such as spreading code assignments, error correction coding rates, other coding rates, modulation types, spreading rates, or a combination of parameters used by equipment of the wireless access system for communicating over a wireless link with a wireless communication device.